Nazi Zombies 5
Nazi Zombies 5 is the 5th and last part of the long series Nazi Zombies. It shows the team ultimate goal of breaking the cycle and connect it to the Lyosacks Universe. Story It starts with Albert Arlington, the character from the previous Nazi Zombies narrate the timeline that caused the cycle. The comic was sent back in time but ended up in the wrong hands which caused the meteorite to be transported in time which caused the cycle seen in Nazi Zombies 4. He said the only way to stop the madness is to break the cycle. It cuts to Dempsey reading the comic he found in the Town while zombie behind tried to kill him but Takeo and Nikolai kill the zombies with ease. Richtofen who is holding the Kronorium tells his teammates his plan to break the cycle which they start to doubt due to killing zombies for so long. Richtofen announces the plan using the Kronorium but Dempsey still focuses on the comic he is reading which annoyed Richtofen. Dempsey explain that they are in a cycle and stated that Richtofen's plan is part of the cycle which Nikolai and Takeo agreed. Dempsey also showed the last part of the comic that said 'Break the Cycle'. Soon, the team abandoned Richtofen's plan and Dempsey announced a new plan to break the cycle. Each of the Primis team member went to different universe to meet their counterpart and collect the weapons from them. Dempsey goes to the timeline where the Ultimis Group went from the moon to the pentagon which is filled with zombies to steal Winter's Howl from his alternate self, Nikolai goes to the Ascension Site to collect Gersch Device from his drunken alternate self, Takeo goes to Shangri La and convince his alternate self to hand over his 31-79 JGb215 and finally over the original timeline where Richtofen meets his scheming self and knock him and collect the Wave Gun. This result the renaming alternate team confuse before Richtofen left. Back at the place where the cycle begin with Yequil bring the meteorite down while Ray try to stop. As the cycle continues with Ray mentioning the time machine. The Primis Group arrived from the time machine and push the kids aside to stop the meteorite crashing. Richtofen fire the Wave Gun which reduce the meteroite's speed, then Dempsey fire the Winter's Howl to prevent the spread of 115, next is Takeo fire his 31-79 JGb215 that shrink the meteorite and finally Nikolai throws the Gersch Device which move the meteorite into the machine and crash safely in Yequil's lab. It surprised and impressed Richtofen that Dempsey's plan worked and the team faded away. Ray who witness the whole event slowly walk away from Yequil's lab, Yequil meanwhile thought an interesting idea using iced 115. The team is transported by Dr Monty and he congratulate them for fixing the timeline and the universe. However, he had Characters * Tank Dempsey * Nikolai Belenski * Takeo Masaki * Edward Richtofen * Albert Arlington * Ray Osbourne * Evil Dr Yequil * Dr Monty Category:Nazi Zombies Episodes Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes